That's Amore
by Tiro
Summary: Sam never knew it was this rewarding coming to the office early. Slash, DannyMartin.


**That's Amore**

**Summary**: Sam never knew it was this rewarding coming to the office early. Slash, DannyMartin.

**Pairing/s**: DannyMartin, established relationship.

**Warnings**: Slash.

**Disclaimers**: I don't own Without a Trace.

-

Sam sat down by her desk and took a sip of the coffee she had just gotten. It was unusual she came this early to the office but when sleep evaded one, it was just as well getting up and going to work.

A humming made her turn around in her chair and saw Danny set his coffee down by his desk, shrugging off the coat he had been wearing and singing out the lyrics to That's Amore. Sam stared. There were three things that were wrong with this picture.

It was early.

Danny was _happy_ at this time of hour.

And that coat… that was Martin's.

She felt a smile stretch out when Martin arrived, Danny's coat on him, and Danny's bag on his shoulder. He also had a cup of coffee in his hand but stopped before he reached his desk, seeing the coat on Danny's chair.

"Danny?" he said and the Hispanic looked up at him. "That's my coat."

The man looked at the coat in question, then back at Martin.

"Well, you're wearing mine," he objected.

"I am?"

"Oh, Fitzie. Confused much in the morning? Or is it that you can't think clearly since last night?"

A blush appeared on Martin's cheeks, and Sam wondered why no one had discovered the two.

Well, beside her of course. She had seen it years back, and now the two men were used to her knowing. Although now it was the first time they were being so open about their relationship in the office.

Martin got off the coat and was about to give it to Danny when he grabbed Martin's waist and fitted their hands together, now in a dance-position. The look on Martin's face was priceless and Sam hid her grin behind her cup as she watched them.

"Danny!" Martin hissed, yet he was not trying to get away.

The man just continued with his song and moved them around. Either they hadn't noticed her sitting there just a few feet from them, or she was just being ignored. The smile on her lips refused to go away. Danny looked to be in heaven, and the man he was dancing with did not seem to have the heart to stop him.

Danny soon finished their small dance and pecked Martin on the lips.

"Alright, did you take any drugs while I wasn't looking?" Martin asked suspiciously, hands on Danny's hips, stroking gently. Sam felt her mouth hurt but couldn't stop the smile. They were just… so sweet together.

"Nope, Fitzie," the Hispanic replied. "I'm just high on life."

"Danny Taylor isn't high on anything before ten o'clock in the morning and two coffees on top of that," Martin declared. "Confess, now."

"Well…" Danny looked at Martin dreamily. "Who needs drugs when I got you?"

"Okay… exactly what do you mean with that?"

Danny moved closer, not caring if anyone saw apparently, hell, they had been together for too long to care, and happily nuzzled his lover's cheek.

"Just continue be you, and we'll be just fine," he finally said.

"I guess I can agree on that," Martin replied with a shy smile.

Finally Danny let him go, one lingering kiss on his lips and Martin went to put down the coat and bag by his desk, and first now Danny noticed Sam. Seeing her smile, he grinned back, hands in his pockets. Looking over to make sure the man he loved was busy, Danny strode then over to her.

"You two," Sam said and shook her head. Danny just shrugged, smiling sheepishly. "What's up? There's gotta be something because you're giddy."

"Well, there is this one thing," the Hispanic said and leaned back on her desk. "Martin's not the material type, doesn't want gifts that much, and it's our anniversary in a week… so I got this. What do you think?"

Sam took the tickers and information folder, looking at the folder first.

"You're taking him to Grand Canyon?" she asked quietly, looking up at Danny.

"He's been talking about it from time to time so I thought to surprise him," Danny replied. "I've cleared our schedule for a few days, just him and me and lots of nothingness that's Grand Canyon in a nutshell."

"He'll love it," she said. "Especially when he goes with you." She gave the tickets and folder back to Danny who put it in his pocket again.

"Last year it was just a dinner and move," the man said and looked at Martin fondly. "Martin said it was plenty, but I like to spoil him."

"Tell me about it. I can't get it how people haven't connected you two."

"We're awesome."

"And sensible enough to avoid dancing in the office when there are people to see you," Sam said and the grin was back on her face again.

"Alright, maybe that was a bit unplanned but I couldn't help it."

Sam watched Danny's drowsy smile, and chuckled. "With Martin, you can never help it. Now go over to him; you still got plenty of time before Viv, Elena or Jack arrives."

Danny grinned at her and walked over to Martin's desk. She could not help but watch them, Martin turning and Danny smoothing back Martin's hair, kissing the man's forehead gently. As the man only closed his eyes, Sam knew they would not be bothered if the team was there to see it. Although she was certain no one would say anything. And she would, honestly, not be that surprised if Jack already knew it. There were few things that went past unnoticed by that man.

Sure enough, as the man came walking a half-hour later and seeing Danny by Martin's desk, Jack only smiled a bit and shook his head. He walked over to Sam, leaving the love-birds for themselves a bit and sat down on her desk.

"How long have you known?" Sam asked.

"Couple of months," Jack said. "You?"

"Way ahead of you there," she said with a smile. "Plus it's kinda obvious when Danny takes Martin for a dance in the office."

"He did? Damn, almost sad I missed it," the man said and looked over at the two.

"It's okay with you? I mean, them being together?"

"I know one thing that has come out of that relationship that's seen in the office."

"Really? What's that?"

"They trust each other with their lives. And in this job, that's a good thing." Jack rose up with a groan. "Well, let's go and see if we got any missing persons to find."

"We'll be here if you find anything," she said, saluting with her coffee-cup. He shook his head and walked to his office. Sam had a last look at Danny and Martin.

Danny had by now drunk up his first cup of coffee and managed to find Martin's supply of sweets, munching away on a candy bar while he leaned his head close to Martin's, reading something on the computer screen. One of his hands was stroking, oh so subtle, his lover's arm, Martin not moving away from the touch, rather leaning into it.

Sam turned back to her computer with a grin. Yep; there was a reward in coming to the office early.

End

* * *

Just a shortie I wrote in a half-hour. Sweet and sappy, I don't mind -grin-

Until another time,

Ja,

Tiro


End file.
